Amor Incondicional
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estas en un mundo donde no aceptan tu relación? El amor lo puede todo, pero siempre nos segamos por apariencias, y creemos lo que nos dice la gente, que está bien que está mal ¿acaso el malo amar? ¿Realmente importa el sexo? Dos familias, Dos chicos en una relación, recuerdos dolorosos, pero ¿Qué tan incondicional es el amor de estos personajes?


**Amor Incondicional**

**Resumen: ¿Qué pasa cuando estas en un mundo donde no aceptan tu relación? El amor lo puede todo, pero siempre nos segamos por apariencias, y creemos lo que nos dice la gente, que está bien que está mal ¿acaso el malo amar? ¿Realmente importa el sexo?**

**Dos familias, Dos chicos en una relación, recuerdos dolorosos, pero ¿Qué tan incondicional es el amor de estos personajes?**

**Drarry**

**17 de Mayo día contra la Homofobia y Transfobia**

**N/A: Hey gente como están? Hoy les traigo este fic por el día contra de la homofobia, no quería pasar este día por alto, sé que fue hace mucho, y hoy lo subo aquí en mi cuenta de fanfiction pero we que les puedo decir**

**Dedicado a mí sensual mejor amiga Daimar Aldana **

**Amor Incondicional**

**-¿**sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón?- pregunto Harry Potter un chico de 16 años, morenito, con el cabellos incontrolables de un hermoso color negro, era simplemente hermoso, pero sus ojos verdes como el bosque eran los que cautivaban a quien lo viera.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa un joven rubio platinado, con los ojos color plata delgado de unos 17 años.

La pareja estaba en un parque, eran las 6 de la tarde recién salían de la escuela estaban tomados de la mano.

-sabes que no debemos tomarnos las mano en público- riño el moreno

-vamos Harry, eres MI novio ¿por qué no puedo tomarte de las manos?- pregunto el rubio

-Draco, no comiences sabes muy bien porque- dijo Harry soltando la mano de Draco y caminando dejando atrás al rubio

-**putos homofóbicos- **pensó el rubio, corrió para alcanzar a su novio- está bien pero anda, vamos rápido, te acompaño a tu casa- dijo

Caminaban tranquilamente por el barrio de Hosmed, un lugar tranquilo, claro pero siempre hay personas que son basura en la sociedad, estaban a 10 casas del hogar de Harry, cuando sintieron que los seguían.

-Draco- dijo nervioso Harry

-lo se cariño también los siento camina rápido- dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry y caminando lo más rápido que podían

Solo a 4 casas de la de Harry cuando Draco siente un tirón.

-HARRY!- grito Draco girando

Crabbe y Goyle tomaban a Harry de los brazos para evitar su escape

-dejen a mi novio en paz- dijo rechinando los dientes Draco

-y por qué este par de idiotas lo dejarían- dijo Pansy ex novia de Draco, una chica que se creía mejor que todos, y estaba muy resentida del hecho de que Draco la había dejado cuando decidió "salir del closet"

-pensé que ustedes eras mis amigos- dijo Draco a Crabbe y Goyle

-¿amigos de un marica como tú? Ni en tus más asquerosos sueños- dijo Goyle

Kevin el actual novio de Pansy fue a golpear a Harry, pero Draco fue más rápido y se abalanzo sobre el castaño, Kevin y Draco comenzaron a pelear puños iban y venían, Pansy iba a pegarle a Harry, pero el ojos jade le tiro una patada lastimando a la chica, Crabbe soltó a Harry para ayudar a la mujer dejándolo con Goyle, Harry trato de liberarse del agarre pero Goyle era mucho más fuerte y pudo contra Harry dándole al moreno una paliza, Draco no estaba perdiendo pero tampoco estaba ganando, se levantó y vio a Goyle contra su novio y se fue contra el gordo

-maldito gordo infeliz te dije que lo dejaras en paz- le dio un golpe en el rostro partiéndole la nariz a Goyle

-tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Kevin pero un sonido estruendoso se hoyo en el lugar

¡BANK!

Los chicos pararon en seco y miraron de donde provenía el sonido y se encontraron con el padre de Harry quien portaba una pistola, estaba acompañado por Ron y Neville mas atrás estaba Blaise y Theodore

-malditos traidores que hacen con ello- grito Pansy histérica refiriéndose a Zabini y a Nott

-te informa que Blaise es mi novio perra así que déjalo en paz- grito Ron

-y yo soy novio de Nev- dijo Theodore

-ya basta de charlas, ustedes se irán de aquí y dejaran a mi hijo, a su novio y a sus amigos en paz a menos que quieras saber de qué soy capaz- dijo James Potter padre de Harry con una mirada de odio a los atacantes de su hijo, los chicos se fueron resignados.

-no piensen que será la última vez que sabrá de nosotros- dijo Pansy

-los estaré esperando- dijo james con una sonrisa de burla, conocía a esos chicos, sus padres y la policía se enterarían de esto

-lárguense- dijo Neville

Los chicos se fueron y james fue a donde su hijo -¿Harry cómo te encuentras?- pregunto su papa, viendo los golpes, no tan graves, pero tardarían en curar, el grupo fue a la casa de los Potter y se encontraron con una Lily, Hermione y Ginny preocupadas.

-¡dios mío chicos!- exalto Lily, acercándose a Harry y a Draco

Ya había pasado media hora desde que los chico llegaran, las heridas y golpes habían sido curados por una llorosa Lily

-yo solo me pregunto una cosa- dijo Draco- ¿qué hacen Blaise y Theodore aquí? Tenía entendido que estaban de parte de Pansy- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido

-no es lo que piensas- se apresuró a decir Nott- no estamos en contra de su relación después de todo Blaise sale con Ron y yo salgo Neville, es que éramos unos cobardes pero ver como defendías a Harry en la escuela y como declarabas a los cuatro vientos que amabas a Harry no dejo fuera de sí y nos abrió los ojos- dijo

-Por eso hoy salimos temprano y venimos a avisar a tu padre, Harry- agrego Blaise

-y es algo que agradecemos- dijo Lily

-llamare a tus padres- dijo james

-sabe que a mis padres no les gusta que este aquí- dijo Draco mirando a otro lado

-por eso mismo yo los llamaré además no nos arriesgaremos a que esos chico estén esperando a que te vayas- dijo james

Malfoy padre veía la hora algo preocupado su hijos siempre llegaba a las 6:30

-apuesto a que está en la casa de ese niño estúpido- dijo Lucius Malfoy cuando se escuchó el teléfono, lo tomo

_-¿Malfoy?_-preguntopregunto james del otro lado de la línea

-si ¿Qué se te ofrece Potter?- pregunto con desprecio al pronunciar el apellido, conocía esa voz.

-_tu hijo está en mi casa- _dijo simple mete Potter padre

-pues dile que se venga en este mismo instante- gruño Lucius

-_el muchacho se la pasa metido en mi casa ¿no crees que es por algo serio te notifico su presencia en mi hogar?- _

-está bien ¿quieres que valla?-

-_obviamente Malfoy- _sin más james finalizo la llamada

-**este hijo de puta- **pensó el rubio- Cisa vamos a la casa de los Potter- dijo Lucius

-¿de los Potter?- pregunto la mujer

-no me pone muy contento, pero algo tubo que haber pasado- el matrimonio Malfoy se encamino a la casa Potter.

Menos de media hora después los Malfoy ya estaban tocando el timbre de la casa de los Potter

-buenas noches- dijo Lily al abrir la puerta

-buenas noches- respondió al unísono el matrimonio Malfoy, Lily los hizo pasar y los guio en la sala donde estaban James, Harry y Draco, los amigos de la joven pareja se habían marchado pues era obvio que sobraban en esa situación tan delicada, luego se enterarían. Narcisa al ver el estado de su unigénito abrazo a su hijo protectoramente, los golpes había agarrado color y las heridas estaban hinchadas.

-¿querido pero que te paso?- indago la mujer

-a Harry y a mí nos agarró un grupo de la escuela que está en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo y nos hicieron esto- dijo Draco señalando su cara

-es por eso que no apruebo esta relación- gruño Malfoy padre

-es una lástima que me de igual- dijo Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica

-estoy cansado de esto Draco, si vas a seguir con ese muchachito no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida, me dará igual decir que no tengo un hijo, me das asco- todos estaba sorprendidos por la reacción de Lucius

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES?- pregunto/grito Narcisa

-la verdad a este maricon le hacen falta una buena paliza para ver si se compone- dijo Lucius dándole una abofetea fuerte a Draco

-Malfoy escúchame no golpees a mi yerno- dijo james interponiéndose entre Draco y Lucius

-tú no te metas Potter, es mi hijo y lo trato como se me dé la gana- dijo Malfoy padre

-estas en mi casa y nadie le pega a nadie, tu más que nadie deberías entender a tu hijo, no puedo creer que digas idioteces como esas- dijo james, él acepto a Harry y a Draco como novios hace mucho, no le molestaba que su hijo fuera gay.

-sabes que padre, si tengo que elegir dinero, apellido, alta sociedad entre felicidad y amor con Harry lo elijo a el- dijo Draco enfrentando a su padre

-no te atreverías-

-rétame, siempre echo lo que se te venga en gana, todo lo que he hecho es para agradecer ese supuesto "amor incondicional" pero cuando más necesito tu apoyo y aceptación me la niegas, no puedo creer que digas esto pero… ojala james Potter fuera mi padre- dijo Draco dando la espalda a su padre

Lucius miro sorprendido a Draco y recordó el momento más trágico y doloroso de su infancia

**Flash back**

-¿oye james como supiste que te gustaba Lily?- pregunto un lucios de unos 14 años a un james de uno 16 años

-mmm, pues como te explico, veras cada vez que ella pasaba por un lugar solo la veía a ella, nunca le puedo decir que no, porque cada vez que nuestras manos se juntan siento un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, si normalmente soy torpe junto a ella soy un peligro para la humanidad, cosas así ¿Por qué preguntas enano?-

-es que creo que me gusta alguien- dijo el pequeño rubio

-¿crees? ¿Por qué crees?- pregunto extrañado el mayor

-es que no se si en este caso sea real o se valga- dijo dudoso el pequeño

-ya dilo de una vez, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mi- dijo james

-es que siento todo eso que dices con… un…. Chico- dijo lucios con las mejillas sonrojadas, james dibujo una "o" con su boca- ves que si es malo- dijo

-jajajajaja, para muchos es malo, pero si te soy sincero para mi es lo mismo amor es amor, el cuerpo es solo el medio por el que se exterioriza, pero no sé cómo lo tome el viejo Abraxas- dijo james serio por lo ultimo

-sí, pero él dice que siempre me querrá pase lo que pase- dijo seguro Lucius

-no lo niego, pero no arriesgues sabes que tu padre puede llegar a ser muy duro, pero ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?- dijo james con una sonrisa picara

-Severus Snape- dijo Lucius desviando la mirada

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE VERDAD? ¿Pero es el profesor de química? Te lleva 10 años- dijo sorprendido- ¿además que le ves?

-¡vamos! es muy lindo e inteligente- el resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando de Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy llego a su casa, quería hablar con su padre sobre sus sentimientos descubiertos esa tarde

-papa- dijo el pequeño rubio entrando al despacho de su padre

-dime-

-sabes hoy estuve platicando con james y descubrí que me gustan los chicos- ante esas palabras abraxas Malfoy se levantó furioso del sofá que había en el despacho y golpeo el rostro de su hijo de catorce años, Lucius desde el suelo miro con horror a su padre

-ESCUCHAME BIEN JOVENCITO, JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, LOS MARICONES COMO TÚ ME DAN ASCO, TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA PARA QUE TE COMPONGAS Y MÁS VALE QUE NO LLORES QUE TE IRA PEOR Y DEJARÁS DE JUNTARTE CON ESE MALDITO DE POTTER- dijo Abraxas quitando su cinturón para marcar a su hijo, golpe tras golpe recibio Lucius esa noche, cuando su padre se cansó de golpearlo con el cinturón, de abofetearlo, de decirle mil y un insulto y sin dejar de recordarle la clase de basura que era, llamo a la ama de llaves que se espantó al ver el estado del joven señorito, lo curo y Lucius mas nunca volvió a hablar con su padre a menos que fuera estrictamente requerido, siempre pensaba _**ojala el no fuera mi padre **_ cada vez que le llamaba Papa a ese monstruo.

Duro 2 semanas sin ir a clases esperando que su cuerpo sanara de los golpes, el día que fue a clases fue el peor, discutió gravemente con james y le dijo cosas que siempre se arrepentiría, ese día perdió a su "hermano mayor" como solía decirle, su amor por Severus Snape jamás tubo oportunidad, y desde entonces su vida estuvo llena de amarguras, llena de _tal vez._

No volvió a ser el mismo

**The end flash back**

**-**no cometas los mismos errores de tu padre, vamos enano, deja ser feliz a tu hijo, deja que tenga la oportunidad que tú nunca tuviste- dijo james

-¿acaso tu sabes que…-

-que fue lo que paso?, si, por eso deje de insistir para evitarle problemas a mi tonto hermano menor- dijo james con una sonrisa melancólica

-acaso sabes de lo que hablan- pregunto Harry al oído de Draco cuando llego disimuladamente al lado de Draco

-ni idea, me perdí totalmente, pero lo que dije como que funciono- respondió Draco en el mismo tono

-¿te duele?- pregunto Harry llevando su dedo pulgas a la comisura de los labios de su rubio novio donde había un hilito de sangre, Draco tomo la mano de Harry y la beso, el rubio abrazo a Harry y el moreno se refugió en el pecho del Malfoy menor.

-tienes razón, no puedo separarlos, el amor en esos cuerpos se encontraron, bueno Cisa y yo nos retiramos- dijo Malfoy padre viendo el amor que profesaba su hijo por el hijo del que una vez fue su mejor amigo a quien bautizo como hermano mayor

-cariño toma- dijo Cisa tendiéndole un bolso a Draco

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el rubio menor

-supuse que esta noche no regresaría a casa así que te traje unas mudas para el fin de semana, y espero sea solo fin de semana- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-eres la mejor ¿sabías?-

-pues claro- Cisa se despido de su hijo y de la familia Potter con un caluroso abrazo- debo decir, al fin mi terco espeso a abierto los ojos, nos vemos james, Lily te encargo a mi hijo- la madre de Harry asintió y se despidió de Narcisa

-una cosa james, deja de decirme enano somos del mismo alto- dijo Lucius antes de partir

-¿nos fue bien?- pregunto Harry

-más que bien- dijo james

-al parecer recuperaste a tu mejor amigo- dijo divertida Lily

-si ¿crees que quiera hacer de mi mensajero nuevamente? Recuerdo como te sonrojabas cuando el te daba mis cartas de admirador secreto- pregunto a su esposa abrazándola, Harry rodo los ojos cuando sus padres se ponían en plan meloso era totalmente ignorado, pero esa noche no estaría solo, Harry arrastro a Draco a su habitación.

Los Malfoy ya en casa en su habitación mientras Narcisa se quitaba el maquillaje frente al espejo y Lucius estaba en la cama viendo a su esposa

-¿crees que hice bien?- pregunto Lucius a su esposa

-claro que si cariño, le diste la oportunidad que tu no tuviste, además si no la fueras aceptado, yo me haría con mi hijo de tu lado, no permitiría que lo golpearas-

-lo sé, discúlpame por eso- dijo el hombre- además ¿crees que te dejaría marchar? Sabes que tú eres mía-

-si claro, me costaría irme, sabes lo difícil que se me hizo borrar esa expresión de dolor de tu rostro esa tristeza en tus ojos, era un reto-

-pero lo lograste-

-sí, sé que tus sentimientos por Severus están ahí- dijo Narcisa llegando donde su esposo sentándose sobre las piernas del hombre- pero Severus es tu primer amor hombre y yo tu primer amor mujer además estas atado a mí y nunca te dejare ir-

-pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte, Severus es una ilusión de mi infancia- finalizo Lucius uniendo sus labios con los de su esposa

-hay algo que no entiendo Draco- dijo Harry

-¿Qué es?- dijo Draco en medio de las piernas de Harry, ambos desnudos

-¿tu madre sabe que a tu papa una vez le gusto un hombre?, bueno según lo que entendí

-sí, ella lo sabe, mi padre se lo dijo una noche cuando llego del trabajo al parecer se había encontrado con su profesor y todos sus dolorosos recuerdos regresaron, esa noche mi madre le dijo que lo amaba y que ya lo sabía, pero que su amor era incondicional, pero es algo que no entiendo muy bien, solo me alegro de que ellos se entiendan y se amen-

-mmm, tus padres se aman, espero nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como el de ellos-

-qué raro, yo pensé que era ya era fuerte- Harry solo gimió, Draco comenzaba a entrar dentro de el- pero ¿Cómo que hablas mucho? Quiero escuchar solos tus gemidos entrecortados- dijo Draco con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¿Qué pasa con mis padres?-dijo Harry en un suspiro antes de fundirse en un beso, apasionado con su novio

Draco rompió el beso y dijo:- hace rato escuche la puerta y el carro arrancar, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, así que no te límites y grita mi nombre-

-¡Draco!- gimió Harry

-te amo- dijo Draco antes de besar esos labios que tanto amaba, las embestidas eran rápidas y certeras, Draco conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de Harry, sabia donde besar, donde acariciar, donde lamer, como morder, cada lugar sensible se lo conocía perfectamente, y no disfrutaba nada más que ver a Harry deshacerse de placer en sus brazos, comenzó a masturbar el hinchado miembro de Harry para que llegaran juntos al clímax

-¡Draco!- gimió sonoramente el nombre de su rubio cuando llego al orgasmo manchando su abdomen y el del rubio con su esencia, Draco se corrió en el interior de Harry- No salgas quédate ahí, me gusta cómo se siente- dijo Harry impidiendo que Draco saliera de su interior

-a mí me gusta estar dentro de ti- dijo Draco sonriendo y besando a su novio

-te amo Harry-

-te amo Draco-

El futuro de esta pareja era incierto, muchas personas en el mundo estaban en contra de su relación por el simple hecho de ser personas del mismo sexo, pero contaban con el apoyo de sus familias, al fin de ambas partes, tenían amigos que los querían, estaba juntos y su amor incondicional los motivaría a seguir con sus vidas eran el soporté del otro, se amaban, respetaban y apoyaban ¿Por qué no podemos entender que no todos pensamos iguales? El amor es amor, venga de donde venga

**N/A: ¿y que les parece? La verdad el final que planeaba era trágico y muy malo, pero este fic era para Daimar mi mejor amiga y si un fic que es para ella termina fatalmente triste me crucia y eso no es bueno.**

**Espero te haya gustado perra me consto hacerlo**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
